


Graveyard hearts

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: “You didn’t mean what? To break my heart? Send me into a spiral that I had to physically drag myself out of at the end of the week?” He laughs, it's humorless and it rips into Liam’s already tattered heart.





	Graveyard hearts

When Theo had told Liam about his feelings he hadn’t expected feelings back, he’d gone into whatever this was knowing that Liam would never reciprocate whatever it was he felt for the younger wolf. But that didn’t stop him from getting his hopes up, that didn’t stop him from getting drunk on wolfsbane fused vodka and spilling his guts. When he woke up, regret burning on his tongue he found Liam staring at him with a dejected gaze.

 

“Do you remember what you said?” Was all he asked as he threw a water bottle at the chimera.

 

Theo pretended to think about it for a moment, of course, he remembered.

 

* * *

 

_The music is pounding in their ears even though they’re upstairs and away from the party. Theo’s laying in the bathtub, holding a bottle of vodka in his arms like a child. “Liam if we have a kid I wanna name it Smirnoff.” He said with the most serious voice before breaking out into giggles._

 

_“What the fuck does that even mean?”_

 

* * *

 

Theo shrugs, not voicing his answer out loud because he knows it’ll come out as a lie. Liam’s eyes narrow as he stands up.

 

* * *

 

_Liam stands, pulling the vodka from his friends grasp. “I think you’ve had enough for one night.” He muses._

 

_The older male just whines pathetically, “Such a buzzkill, I can’t believe I fell for such a stellar attitude.”_

 

_The air between them freezes, the tension palpable as Liam pulls the lid off the bottle and takes a swift gulp. Theo swallows, watching the excess liquid drip down the column of the betas throat._

 

_“I mean….you’re an asshole but you’re...cute and shit.” He said, trying to laugh his previous statement off. “It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything.” He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. His heartbeat stuttering at the obvious lie._

 

_Liam’s eyes stay shut, he takes the vodka and he leaves. Theo finds his way to a bed and he curls up, he doesn’t sleep he more so slips into unconsciousness._

 

* * *

 

Theo closes his eyes as the door to the room opens, knowing that this is the part where their friendship crashes and burns.

 

“I can’t like you, Theo, not like that. Never like that.” Liam whispered solemnly.

 

All Theo can do is nod, his chest feeling constricted and he just wants to shed his clothes, shift into his wolf and run. So that’s what he does, he was already mostly naked anyways and he trusted Liam to at least collect his things and bring his truck to the preserve later.

 

* * *

 

For the most part, things went back to normal, Theo still helped the pack, he came around for pack meetings, pack gatherings. He hung out on Halo night and kicked ass. But little by little he began showing up less and less. To the point where he had to be called in. Liam realizes that he actually misses having Theo around when he’s not there, staring at the spot on the couch beside him that Theo would usually inhabit. It makes his hands shake and he clenches them into a fist as he tries to focus on the movie playing on the tv in front of him.

 

Meanwhile, Theo had a very good reason for not showing up anymore, after things began feeling awkward between him and Liam he’d taken a walk around Beacon Hills. He’d met a guy and they’d nearly hit it off, there was a bit of a struggle with common interests but there is one thing they had in common. They were both helplessly in love with someone else and needed a distraction. Eventually, it got easier to see each other and they began to date. After the seventh or eighth date, Theo’s phone had rung off the hook until he answered a desperate Mason, who begged him to come to the next Halo night. With a reserved sigh Theo agreed with the stipulation that he could bring someone along.

 

So that’s how he found himself in Liam’s basement lounge, his feet thrown over Brendan’s lap who is rubbing his thigh in calm soothing circles. He knows whose house this is, he knows the anxiety that is welling in his boyfriend’s chest. Theo sighs, grateful for the human.

 

Liam for the most part just avoids looking at them, whenever Brendan asks a question or says something to Liam the other acts uninterested and tells him as much. It kind of pisses Theo off, his jaw clenching as he stares at the screen. He’s grateful when everyone has to go, he kisses Brendan goodnight, telling him he’ll stop by later. He waits till the last pack member has left before he finds Liam in the kitchen washing dishes.

 

Theo pulls a plate from his hands and tosses it back into the sink not caring if it shatters. “What the fuck is your problem?” He seethes, glaring into Liam’s eyes.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam growls back, shoving Theo back with his shoulder. He’s tense, everything about him screaming anger and some other foreign scent that Theo can’t place.

 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” Theo sneers, shaking his head because...that can’t be what this is.

 

Liam’s body language changes immediately, he sinks in on himself and his expression turns sheepish.

 

“Liam, please...tell me you’re **_not_ **.” The chimera pleads, shaking his head and suddenly he looks scared and a little bit furious.

 

Its quiet now, just the sounds of their breathing, the tap running. Liam shuts it off and turns to face Theo but he doesn’t look at him. He’s staring at the ground and fingers working through the dish towel in them.

 

“You used to love _me_.” He whispers brokenly, finally looking up at Theo with such raw emotion it causes him to take a step back. “When did you stop? When did you get over me?”

 

“No...you don’t…” Theo shakes his head, refusing to answer this line of questioning as he forces his eyes into a glare. “You don’t get to do that, Liam.”

 

No baby wolf, no little wolf. No pet names. Just Liam. It causes the younger beta to shudder with a hiccup as his tears finally begin to fall.

 

“You don’t get to suddenly be in love with me when I’m happy, you don’t get to fuck my life up again.” Theo snarls.

 

“I’m sorry, Theo! I didn’t...I didn’t mean to…” Liam starts but Theo doesn’t give him the chance to finish.

 

“You didn’t mean what? To break my heart? Send me into a spiral that I had to physically drag myself out of at the end of the week?” He laughs, it's humorless and it rips into Liam’s already tattered heart.

 

“Spoiler alert, Liam. I’m happy, I’m with a guy that doesn’t look at me like I’m some fucked up class project to make better. I’m with a guy that looks at me with love and affection instead of fear and anger. I’m with a guy that looks at me and can tell me he’s in love with me.” Theo snarls, shoving Liam back.

 

Liam hiccups another sob, wrapping his arms around himself. “That’s not what you were! You were never some class project, I wanted you to be better for yourself, not for me!” He sobs some more, taking a step towards him.

 

“I didn’t know what I wanted, Theo. I was confused and fighting it...please, please just tell me there’s still a chance…” He whispered, fingers latching on to Theo’s sleeve.

 

Theo stared down at Liam, not saying a word. It gave Liam a flicker of hope and he leaned forward some and brushed his lips against Theo’s. The reaction was volatile, Theo ripping back and shoving Liam so hard he hit the counter with a loud thud. Theo’s chest heaved and his eyes shone fiercely as he snarled at Liam.

 

“Don’t you ever touch me again.” He grits out through his fangs causing Liam to flinch back.

 

When Theo leaves its like a hole has been punched into his gut like he can’t get a full breath in. When Theo leaves Liam curls up on his floor, arms wrapped around himself as he cries.

 

* * *

 

It's four weeks till Liam see’s Theo again and of course, it is in the worst way, covered in blood and howling in pain, in _agony_. There are tears in Liam’s eyes as he stares down at him, pain flaring in his chest. It kills Liam to see him like this, it fills him with an unimaginable grief as he kneels down next to Theo. He reaches out with trembling fingers as Theo goes still.

 

The body is maimed, broken. It kills Liam and it makes his wolf howl. But Liam continues reaching, pushing his eyes shut in an eternal slumber.

 

“I’m sorry, Theo. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, finally looking up at the chimera who held Brendan’s broken body in his arms.

 

Theo trembled, face smeared with his boyfriend’s blood. There had been a rogue alpha rampaging through the streets of Beacon Hills. They’d tried to stop it, they thought they could handle it without calling in the older pack members. But not without carnage. Brendan and Theo had been caught in the crosshairs, Liam hadn’t wanted to call him and ask for help. Theo had deserved a night out with his boyfriend. But it had still ended so badly. They’d subdued the alpha long enough, but there was no saving him. He was beyond feral, so Liam had to put him down. Now when his eyes flashed they flashed red.

 

“I’m sorry, Theo.” He repeats again, trying to pull Theo away from the body but he wouldn’t budge. He didn’t say a word.

 

* * *

 

The funeral is small, quiet. Liam stands in the back and just watches. He could sense Scott nearby and when he looks to his right he finds him watching from the parking lot next to the familiar blue jeep. He sneaks away without alerting anyone, catching Theo’s eye as he stands in the front, just staring down at the casket as it lowers into the ground.

“Is he okay?” Scott asked softly, causing Liam to shrug.

 

“I don’t know.” Liam says honestly, looking away from Theo finally. “He hasn’t talked to any of us, not since it happened.”

 

* * *

 

It’s another week before he hears from Theo, there’s a knock at his bedroom door where he’s sitting strumming his guitar. He stops and looks up when it opens, Theo walks in and Liam waits for him to get the courage to speak.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve been distant. I know you did your best to try and save him, to save everyone who died that night.” Theo whispered, voice hoarse.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to be sorry. You lost someone who was really important to you.” Liam murmured, standing up to walk over and pull him into a hesitant hug.

 

Theo sobbed softly, arms wrapping around Liam. It made his heart crack in two. Theo’s face buried in his neck as rubbed the chimera’s back. They stayed that for god knows how long, just holding onto one another.

 

“I’m sorry I rejected you.” Liam finally whispers, keeping his eyes closed. His heart has been torn apart and put back together with shitty tape and glue. But its somewhat whole enough for him to talk about this.

 

Theo tenses up, trembling softly. “Liam…” He croaks, a silent plea. Don’t.

 

Liam shakes his head, pulling back to stare at him. “Please...just...just let me explain.”

 

He takes a deep shuddered breath, closing his eyes. “Look, I was scared and I panicked. It wasn’t fair. But what was even worse was that after you had him, after you were happy I tried to ruin that again because I was selfish.”

 

Theo’s quiet, he knows they can’t talk about this now and that’s okay. Theo needs time and Liam will give him all of the time in the world.

 

Beacon Hills has been quiet the last few months, peaceful almost and it makes the graveyard they’re in much more somber in a way. Mason and Corey are nearby in the car, its pack night and Liam didn’t want to drag them along but the trucks lease had ran out. He reached out, taking Theo’s hand in his as they stood in front of Brendan’s grave. Unshed tears in Theo’s eyes.

 

“You know he’d want you to be happy.” Liam whispered, squeezing his hand.

 

All Theo can do is nod, overhead clouds roll in and thunder roars. Liam hates graveyards.

* * *

 

Back at the house Liam is grabbing snacks and the like, comfort foods, fizzy drinks. The like. He hears someone coming up behind him and before he has a chance to turn around there are arms around his waist and a face buried in his back.

 

“I want to be happy.” Theo croaks, he’s been crying again.

 

Liam turns, wrapping his arms around Theo and holding him as he trembled against his chest. He shushes the chimera softly and rocks him as they sink to the floor. No one comes to interrupt them. He remembers the last time they’d been in his kitchen and closes his eyes.

 

“I want to be happy.” Theo whispers, startling Liam by how close he is.

 

Liam can see how wet Theo’s eyes are, how his eyelashes cling together and he can smell the grief. Its overwhelming. But through all that he can scent hope, the tiniest bit of it and fear. There’s so much fear. Liam whimpers, pressing forward and pushing their foreheads together.

 

“Why are you afraid? What’s wrong?” Liam asks, carding fingers through Theo’s hair.

 

“Moving on, its like...I’m just forgetting he existed. Its like an insult to who he was, to his memory.” He sobs.

 

Liam shushes him softly, cupping his face. “You’re allowed to move on, you’re allowed to be happy.” He says firmly, staring into Theo’s eyes.

 

Theo returns his gaze, sniffing loudly and trembling. He wants to believe Liam, he wants to trust him with everything he has. But Liam broke his heart once and Liam led him to this heartbreak now, even if he didn’t mean too. But he’s also the one who’s been there through his grief, helping him. Getting him through it. The last time they were in this kitchen Liam had kissed him, or he’d tried too and Theo had reacted badly. Even though he craved Liam’s touch, his kiss. He had Brendan. He’d been happy.

 

But Liam was right, he was allowed happiness. So he closes the distance between them and kisses the young alpha werewolf chastely.

 

Liam’s heart flutters in his chest, he tangles fingers softly in the chimera’s hair. Wanting so badly to believe that Theo was doing this for all the right reasons. He stares at Theo and swallows before nodding.

“We’ll get through this, one day at a time.” He murmurs, taking Theo’s hand and squeezing it.

 

Theo nods, eyes falling shut again. Things would be hard between them, they were rarely easy. But they’d get through it and Theo would be happy again. He would and this time he’d make Liam happy with him.

 

 


End file.
